Would the Ones I Love Be Happier
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Simon was freed from a false conviction that almost killed him only to wind up with his sister being in jail for hostage taking. It's a thought that has always plagued Athena since she took to the stand yelling and crying that Simon was innocent - would the ones she hold dear be happier if she didn't exist or was the one murdered in place of her mother?


**Title: Would the Ones I Love Be Happier?**

 **Category: Phoenix Wright**

 **Pairing: Athena Cykes centered which turned into Simon Blackquill x Athena Cykes (Cykesquill) Other couples mentioned but not focused on.**

 **Rating: T  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Ace Attorney games or characters however I do own Artie who I sort of fell in love with while developing him. I might make him a character in another story but with a different relation. I am giving Athena more of a backstory than what Dual Destinies did.**

 **Summary: Simon was freed from a false conviction that almost killed him only to wind up with his sister being in jail for hostage taking. It's a thought that has always plagued Athena since she took to the stand yelling and crying that Simon was innocent - would the ones she hold dear be happier if she didn't exist or was the one murdered in place of her mother?**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Athena Cykes placed her earbuds into her ears and started listening to music, loud enough where most high pitched sounds were muffled but quiet enough so it won't disturb her two fellow passengers on this flight towards Lyon, France. She repositioned her orange long hair into a bun so it wouldn't be in anyone's way, Widget was shut off on her neck so she wouldn't accidentally offend anyone, and instead of her usual yellow outfit, she was wearing a blushing pink jacket over a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her pink carry-on bag was sitting on her lap as the two businessmen she was seated in between took up the overhead space. She pulled a book out of the bag as her eyes started to read the words with her mind unconsciously taking it in but subconsciously, her mind was thinking over what happened two ago.

~~Two Weeks Ago~~

Athena had went to go see Aura Blackquill at the Detention Center. She wasn't going to stay long since she knew Aura hated her with an undying passion. Athena took a deep breath, last time she did this, she had to ask seven people, this time it was only three. Maybe she took the curse away from Maggey Byrde and that bad luck seemed to follow her through ever since Detective Gumshoe got the nerve to officially ask her out on a date, Maggey's luck hasn't been so bad. Anyway, three people to ask, three people that were close to her mother and herself. Aura wouldn't sugarcoat anything so what better way to do this then to get her done first.

"I'm Athena Cykes," Athena said quietly to herself before entering the Detention Center and requested to see Aura Blackquill, "and I'm fine."

Aura Blackquill was surprised to see the Space Center's little princess and the bane of her existence visit her. Her pink-purple hair was down and she wore the white and pink outfit that she wore when she was working at the Space Center full time, her purple eyes narrowed in disgust, hatred, and suspicion. "Well, what do we have here? Why does the royal highness come to visit me?" Aura asked mockingly.

Aura watched as the young girl looked her square in the eye, a seriousness within her eyes but there was no happy smile but instead an expression that was just as blank as her brother's, "Aura, I need you to be honest with me. Do you think everyone's lives would've been happier if I was the one who was dead instead of my mother?"

Aura was not expecting those words to come out of the cheery defensive lawyer. Aura knew she shouldn't hate Athena as much as she does considering Athena was the one who took her case and got it to where she only had to stay five months in prison and the rest of the seven month time period on house arrest. Plus Athena made sure that she was still employed at the Space Center so when she was on house arrest she could still work but get only half of her usual paycheck since the other half of her time worked would be considered community service. How Athena pulled it off, Aura could only assumed she used her princess like charms to flatter the court.

"Yes, obviously," Aura replied letting the hatred pour out into her voice knowing that it was hurting Athena's ears who didn't even flinch at it, "your mother would still be alive without having to worry about your acute hearing. I would still be able to work alongside of her and be happy with her! I don't need to tell you that I deeply loved your mother but you always came first to her," Aura hit the glass panel that was separating them and Athena didn't flinch at it either, it was almost like she had borrowed Apollo's chords of steel but only made it into nerves of steel, "My brother wouldn't have wasted seven years of his life with death looming over his head to protect a spoiled little princess and he'll still have his mentor."

Athena stood up and bowed to her, "Thank you for your honesty Aura." With that said, Aura had no choice but to watch as Athena Cykes walked away leaving the detention center with no emotion in her voice. Even through Aura hated her, she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with the young lady, something that was troubling her deeper than what Aura just thought of Athena mocking her.

The next stop that Athena made was to the Space Center. She stopped in her tracks at seeing her fellow co-worker, Apollo Justice, talking to the one person who she came to talk too, Yuri Cosmos. Apollo had three spikes of his hair gelled on top of his head often giving people an expression of a demon, a red vest and tie made the white shirt stand out while his red pants led down to the brown shoes he wore. Yuri Cosmos was an old man that was easily revealed by his unnecessity chatter and that he needed a scooter to get around the space center. HIs white hair and beard actually complimented the navy blue hat and uniform he wore while showing all of his medals that he's been awarded (most of them for participation), khaki pants and blue slippers were being blocked by the scooter.

Apollo was the first one to notice Athena, "Hey Athena!" Athena knew now she couldn't back out but she had to be careful of his bracelet. She walked towards them as Yuri spun around on his scooter to face her as well. "What brings you here?"

"I just need to ask Yuri a question," Athena replied relaxing. She didn't have to hide her feelings with these two like she did with Aura, especially since no one can really expect to know what will come out of Yuri's mouth.

"Ask away my dear," Yuri said, "For the cosmos have told me their secrets for I am their assistant director!"

Athena grabbed her right arm and looked away, she didn't want to see any of their faces when she asks the question, "Yuri, will you please be honest with me but do you think everyone's lives would be happier if I was the one killed instead of my mother?"

"Athena, what are you thinking?" Apollo asked shocked evident on his face and within his chords of steel voice, "Of course everyone's live-"

"I wasn't asking you Apollo," Athena interrupted looking angry and not the angry that he was used to seeing from her, Widget's face was still blue and the anger was more withdrawn almost giving off the impression that she had gave this a lot of thought.

Yuri rubbed his chin as he thought, "No I don't believe so. Your mother would have been devastated, I would've missed watching you play with Ponco and Clonco, it would have broken my heart to lose the granddaughter that I've never had but found within you." Yuri looked at her, "It would've been harder to do the HAT-2 project knowing that it was your life taken, especially since I'm sure your mother would never recover from losing you."

"Thank you Yuri," Athena said with a smile, saluting the old man before turning around and leave the Space Center. She heard Apollo give a brief goodbye before catching up to her. He stepped in front of her causing Athena to stop walking or risk colliding with him, "May I help you Apollo?"

"Care to explain what that was about?" Apollo asked. "You know I'm here if you need to talk."

Athena played with her moon earring as thought about it, she didn't want to tell him but she knew she needed to tell someone who wasn't related to what she was doing. She could tell he was still trying to make up for accusing her of Clay's murder, not that she didn't blame him because she possibly would've done the same thing. "Are you going to stay late tonight at the Office?" Athena asked now hoping that she won't chicken out and not tell him.

"Yeah, Trucy keeps using me as her practice target so I need to catch up on my paperwork while she performs. Athena, please don't change the subject."

"I wasn't," she replied looking at him, "I was going to ask if you would like me to help you so I can explain what I'm doing. I'm warning you now that it is going to be vague. Plus I have something to give to you since Junie already hers."

"I will accept that reasoning," Apollo said, "but have you asked Mr. Wright this question?"

She shook her head, "No, because none of you were close or knew my mother. I only need to ask one more person that question and I'm on my way to ask him now then I'm heading to the office to finish my own paperwork." She smiled at Apollo, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Apollo nodded and watched her leave knowing exactly where she was heading. His bracelet didn't act up so she wasn't lying. All he could hope was that she finds the answer that she was looking for and that she'll be fine.

Athena arrived at the courthouse and waited outside the prosecutor's lobby while the Prosecutor was busy analyzing whatever was ordered to be tested. She waited until his black bushy ponytail was partially covering the white japanese crest on the back of his black jacket. She leaned against the doorway not stepping into the prosecutor's lobby. He didn't know she was there and she could hear the anger and frustration in his voice as he spoke to himself. Her boss - Phoenix Wright - must be bluffing his way to the truth again. A talent that he uses quite well.

"Simon, please be honest with me but do you think everyone's lives would be happier if I was the one killed instead of my mother?" She asked breaking the monologue he was having with himself and letting him know about her presence.

The man turned his head towards her, his white fringed bangs covered her view of his black eyes that had widened a bit in surprise before going back to normal, the bangs covered a good portion of the bags underneath his eyes by their shadow, "What are you doing here Cykes-dono? Came here to help Wright-dono?"

"I came here to ask you a question, now answer it," she responded hearing the surprise in his heart.

"I'm working on an important trial here right now," Simon responded.

"I just want your honest opinion!" Athena stated. She was going to give him one more chance to answer the question before interrupting his avoidance the way that even his heart made it seem like he was avoiding it. The anger at the trial but there was a small glimpse of happiness in his heart and she doesn't know from what. "Do you believe that everyone's lives would be happier if I was dead and mother was still alive?"

Simon turned to face the bailiff as the recess was about to end, "Yes, happy now? I mean you are distracting me from my work." Instantly, something told Simon Blackquill in the back of his mind that what he said was the wrong thing to say and that he should have paid more attention to her question. When he got no sassy response back, he looked back over at the doorway to see that she was gone, "I'll call her after the trial."

It wasn't until Phoenix told her before going to see his daughter's show that Prosecutor Blackquill started to act strange, yelling out an objection during the cross-examination and asking him where she was. "His eyes were wide and he looked like he realized something important," were Phoenix's words before Trucy dragged him off.

~~Present day~~

Athena looked away from her book as her phone vibrated. She looked at it to see that Simon Black was calling her but that she also had a message from Apollo. She ignored the incoming call in favor to responding to her text from Apollo just because she really didn't have the elbow room to answer. Well, she didn't want to keep distracting Simon Blackquill from his work.

Apollo: Blackquill is literally taking his anger and frustration on us because you have been avoiding him.

Athena: I haven't been avoiding him. He was glad that he didn't have to face me in court the last three weeks.

Apollo: So ignoring his calls and messages isn't avoidance? You wanted his honest opinion didn't you?

Athena: What he gave me instead was a distracted answer in order to rile me up. I had to ask the question twice and his reluctance to answer provided the answer that I needed. As for the calls and messages, you know I have been busy and getting angry at some of them. Plus I don't want to be an excuse from distracting him from his work.

Apollo: In order to save my hair and to avoid penalties. What shall I tell the court?

Athena: Why would you get penalized?

Apollo: Judge wants to know as to why you are avoiding Blackquill that is my task for this recess while Blackquill tries to calm down. Trust me, this has been a strange case and I could've used your help.

Athena: Sorry but the Wright and Co Defensive and Talent Agency gets these strange cases.

Athena stopped to think as to what Apollo should say to the court for a bit and to put her book away as they were getting close to landing and to move the head of the window seat passenger away from her shoulder.

Athena: Tell the court that my intention was not to avoid Prosecutor Blackquill but that I've been busy working on my own cases. I'll leave it up to you if you would like to mention about me being on an airplane right now heading towards Lyon, France. Also please tell Prosecutor Blackquill that I am not avoiding him. I just don't want to be a distraction towards his work.

Apollo: Okay, but Blackquill's message just seems cold.

Athena: Blackquill will understand through I would be weary of his reaction.

Athena mumbled under her breath, "He's the one who said I was distracting him from his work. Her phone started to vibrate with another incoming call from Blackquill which she just ignored especially since they were started to descend towards the landing.

~~At the trial~~

Apollo and Phoenix were working together on this case and both of them were sweating bullets once recess was over, "I'll much rather face Franziska von Karma then Blackquill right now." Phoenix said.

"Well Mr. Justice," the judge said bringing the court into order, "Did you get an explanation as to why Ms. Cykes is avoiding Prosecutor Blackquill all of a sudden?"

"Huh, yes, Your Honor," Apollo said getting ready to duck under the defense table. "But before I tell the message. I would like to point out that right now she is on a plane sitting in the middle seat between two businessmen so any attempts at calling her wouldn't be successful."

Simon Blackquill's eyes glared harder at him and Apollo could start to feel his holes forming on his forehead while the judge nodded, "So you texted her then?"

"I'm amazed that the judge knows what texting is but not hip-hop," Phoenix said.

"You aren't helping," Apollo said before standing up straight,"The message to the court from Athena is 'My intention was not to avoid Prosecutor Blackquill but that I've been busy working on my cases.' As I mentioned before that she is on an airplane, she was also busy packing for her trip. I do have a message from Athena to you Prosecutor Blackquill. 'I am not avoiding you, I just don't want to be a distraction towards your work.'"

Blackquill slammed his fist into the Prosecutor's table, "Justice-dono."

"Hey, he's just the messenger," Phoenix said, "No point in getting angry."

"Mr, Wright is right," the judge said chuckling to himself, "Through I do wonder as to what you did wrong to make Ms. Cykes hold a grudge."

"One more week," Apollo said as he gulped upon the look that the prosecutor was sending their way, "Before Junie and I head towards Lyon, France to support Athena."

"If you don't survive, may I have your ticket?" Phoenix asked trying to cut through the tension that was in the courtroom.

~~One week later~~

"Justice-dono, Woods-dono," Simon said causing Apollo to jump in his airplane seat.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," Apollo's companion said wearing a white sunflower hat, her white sweater vest was over a pink dress and she was holding onto Bum Rap Rhiny, "Are you going to France too?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, that's great! Then we can all see Athena!" the female companion said happily.

"Junie," Apollo said flinching as SImon sat in the last empty seat. Apollo was grateful for the window seat, "Anyway, are you to going Lyon, France as well?"

"Yes, Gavin-dono has invited me and Skye-dono who is already there to the Cosmo Music Festival," he responded his eyes darting everywhere. "Gavin-dono was really persistent and told me that it would help me relax."

"That's where we are going too only Thena invited us," Junie said. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Cykes-dono invited the two of you? I never took her for liking music with her sensitive hearing."

Apollo looked at the older man in shock, "Really? She's always listening to music when we are doing our serious paperwork."

"Serious paperwork? Isn't all paperwork serious?" Blackquill asked.

"Not at our office, we have a magician who practices on us, all the small little side jobs we do like helping the Kitaki family with their community chores, examples being painting murals over graffiti and being the more serious side of Wocky's business pitch, being stagehands and extras for the actor who plays as the Steel Samurai, and apparently causing distractions to distract Wendy Oldbag from Mr. Edgeworth, grocery lists, chores lists, and just flying paper airplanes at each other." Blackquill just hmphed in response as the plane started to take off. Apollo was trying not to freak out while Junie seemed perfectly fine but Apollo noticed that Blackquill tensed up as well. The rest of the flight Apollo thought would be in awkward silence so once Junie was asleep, Apollo rested his head against the window closing his eyes.

"I did not realize you was dating Woods-dono," Simon Blackquill said quietly.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not seeing Junie if I remember correctly she's seeing Hugh O'Connor," Apollo replied. "I'm actually talking to a gifted but shy painter who unfortunately still has a crush on my old mentor. It's only through letters but I can already tell it's a lost cause," Apollo looked at the Prosecutor wearily, the only person who Blackquill makes small talk with is Athena. "If there is something you would like to ask then don't hesitate."

There was silence for a while and Apollo thought he could try to get some shut-eye when Simon spoke, "Did she ask you about her mother?"

"You mean if everyone would've been happier if she was killed instead of her mother? No but she asked Yuri who I was talking too at the time," Apollo replied. "It was only directed at those who knew her mother and herself those years ago."

"I see," Simon said.

Apollo sighed and lifted his head up looking at his fellow passenger, "Look, I don't know exactly what your answer was or what happened but she was unusually busy up to the time of her trip. She usually intermixes languages but for the most part lately she was on the phone talking in French. By the time she'll get done with her phone conversation, she would toss her phone at the couch and lay her head down for a couple of minutes. She seemed to be under a lot of stress. I don't think she was choosing to ignore you forever. You are a very stable rock and motivation for her. Whatever was bugging her will essentially pass."

"I highly doubt it will pass," Blackquill stated.

Apollo's phone went off and he quickly silenced it before looking at the message, "Great."

"Is something the matter with Wright-dono?" Blackquill asked with a smirk.

"No, but there is with Athena," Apollo sighed as another text message appeared with a picture. "Someone decided to try and stab Athena only to end up stabbing her shoulder. She is apologizing for not being there to pick us up but Klavier will be there. She says she needs to finish the last preparations and this has put her and her partner behind."

"She was attacked?" Blackquill practically growled causing Apollo to realize he said too much, "Did she say by who?"

"No, but you can ask," Apollo said.

"She seems to trust you more."

"She only told me about the why she was asking the question because she said she would and when she tried to chicken out, I wouldn't let her leave the office until she did. She informed me of this possibly due to me being one of her guests."

Apollo sensed that the samurai prosecutor was thinking about what he said. He truly had no idea as to why his co-worker was busy all of a sudden or so secretive about it. Prosecutor Gavin possibly invited Blackquill so that he could possibly talk to Athena or if Gavin saw the signs that Blackquill needed time off from working and from the media.

"I'm sure that if she wished to have me informed then she would've," Blackquill said.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be a distraction," Apollo deadpanned causing Blackquill's gaze turn towards him into a glare, "Look, I don't know why she keeps saying she's a distraction but just text her okay. What harm will it do?"

"I've caused her pain-"

"So haven't I but that doesn't seem to stop either of us from worrying about her. She's worried about you as well. There's been times when she'll have your number dialed only to chicken out from calling or texting you. If she doesn't respond then I'll help you meet up with her and leave so the two of you can talk alone, okay?"

"Justice-dono-"

"You need to talk to her so you'll quit being so tensed," Apollo interrupted, "My hand would like to have blood circulating in it again when I see you in court or outside of court okay?"

"I was only going to suggest you wake Woods-dono up," Blackquill responded with a smirk, "We are about ready to land."

When the three of them got off the airplane and their luggage, they started to look for Prosecutor Gavin which wasn't that hard considering a flock of fangirls were screaming around the blonde German former rockstar.

"He's got fan girls here too?" Apollo droned.

Klavier looked up upon hearing Apollo's voice and smirked, "Welcome to France Herr Forehead, Herr Samurai, and Fraulein Woods. Come we must be on our way to get you settled in at the hotel, ja?"

"I thought Thena was going to pick us up?" Junie said nervously.

"She's running behind in preparations for the festival," Klavier responded, "She is very sorry for not being here. She does hope you understand."

"No, it's fine," Junie said, "She must be busy."

Klavier chuckled, "Very busy, please come along. I miss my detective who is back at the hotel."

The next couple of days were terrible for Simon Blackquill, especially since Athena wasn't even responding to Apollo's texts now. Then there was the two days that he had to be fitted for a tuxedo before he could go 'sightseeing' aka trying to find Athena. He thought he saw Athena in a shop's window that sold cupcakes but dismissed it. The girl he saw was wearing the color black and a blue guitar with a microphone was tattooed on her left shoulder blade. The idea that the out-going and joyful Athena was wearing something other than bright colored clothing and having a tattoo just didn't seem imageable.

He didn't find Athena until the day of the Cosmos Music Festival which he found out upon arriving at the festival was a non-profit celebration of the Cosmos Music Program which helped promote the musical talents and knowledge of underprivileged or troubled children who'll play a certain instrument and any three songs that the child chose. It was like an event to celebrate all of the success that the children accomplished since they first started.

He saw her talking to a man wearing another tuxedo that had blonde hair in a man bun with blue eyes. Athena however had her orange hair curled and put in the side ponytail but this time on her left side where the only sleeve she had on her black elegant knee high dress that sparkled with the movement of the stars that was started when Klavier Gavin and a bunch of children went on stage and played some songs that was slow and soothingly. The length of her legs went forever until they reached the black high heels that also sparkled a little. What caught Simon Blackquill off guard was when Athena turned around, her back facing him, and introduced Apollo and Junie to the man. Her left shoulder blade had that tattoo of the blue guitar and microphone while hints of a spaceship and a pink origami object where on the right shoulder blade. He made his way over towards them, her sensitive hearing picked up on his quiet steps and moved her head towards the side looking at Apollo before stepping back to allow Simon to join the circle.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," Apollo said greeting him.

"Non way," the man who had the blonde hair and heavy french accent said, "You are the Monsieur Blackquill Athena talked about? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Blackquill said bowing and raised an eyebrow at seeing Athena stepping on the man's foot, "Mr. -"

"Cosmo," the man replied not even bothered by Athena, "Artie Cosmos. I'm afraid I can't stay long. I need to go practice my speech."

"Speech? What speech?" Athena asked quickly looking at Artie with a glare, "We never do speeches because it takes time away from the children. We've discussed this before!"

"I begged you to let me plan this year and everything has been to your liking, non?" Artie smiled, "So since I'm the one who planned it, we are having a speech besides, you've had a busy and stressful year. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid expect become a sap."

Juniper giggled at Athena, "Well, Apollo and I are going to go and continue listening to all of this music. These children are all so talented."

Blackquill watched as Juniper pulled Apollo away and then stared at Athena who was mumbling something french under her breath, "Are you swearing in french, Cykes-dono?"

"Yes, mainly because there's going to be a speech. There shouldn't be a speech when we are focusing and celebrating on how the children have come with their music! Through it is strange that I am seeing a lot of faces that were in the program before so I'm wondering if Artie has anything to do with it."

"You seem to have some control over this event," Simon said.

"I am the founder of the Cosmos Music Program," Athena responded staring towards the stage, "Artie is the co-founder."

"I'm surprised you haven't had a sensory overload then," Simon responded hoping that with the noise she could hear the gratefulness in his heart at being able to talk to her.

"Artie is usually close to me and his presence muffles the sounds to where I can tolerate it," Athena said turning around and Simon got a glimpse of a black tip on her right arm close to her shoulder, "Artie must have figured out that your presence helps nullify the sound as well, if not more successfully than what his does. I hope it will be a not be burden if I stay by your side at least until Artie comes back."

"Not at all, I've been wanting to talk to you," he replied looking at her, "You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been tying up loose ends for this event. It means a lot to me," she said taking a drink of her sparking juice and watched as he looked back at her right arm. "It's a black quill."

His eyes flashed up to hers as she stared at him, "Pardon me," Blackquill responded, "but why exactly do you have a black quill on your arm?"

"I think you are selling yourself short but we both know that you are smarter than that," Athena said. "Your heart is troubled and confused Simon. Why?"

"I'm just learning so much about you that I'll never give you credit for," he replied. "However, I assure you that once you tell me the nature of your question two weeks ago, I'll be at ease."

"Curiosity," her reply was short and not laced with emotion, "I just wanted to know about how the three that knew my mother and myself would feel if I was the one who was killed."

Blackquill shook his head, "Then I'm afraid the answer that I gave you was not at all what you wanted."

"I wanted honestly and your avoidance at answering the question was what I needed to know. I didn't care if my feelings got hurt within the process."

"My mind was preoccupied with the court case," Blackquill responded, "Especially since Wright-dono had asked me to get a guilty verdict for his client because he even knew that the client was guilty which is strange coming from your boss. It wasn't until halfway through the trial that I realized on the nature of your question."

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, may I please have your attention," Artie's voice sounded causing everyone to stop and looked at the stage which just had him standing there now. "I know this is unusual but I've been planning this speech and I've kept it short."

"What is he doing?" Athena asked clearly not happy with it.

"Nine years ago, France lost a beloved musician by the name of Memphis Cosmos. He had planned on leaving his music band and live in America with his fiancee and ten year old daughter who was there visiting him. He was murdered in front of his daughter after an argument with a fellow band member who thought the fame would be lost once the group gets broken up. That was the day I lost my uncle and one year later, my cousin came to live with my family. I never knew my cousin's mother but six years ago, Athena Cykes came to me and ask Would everyone have been happier if she was the one who died instead of her father?" Simon raised an eyebrow at this but now that he thought about it, Metis Cykes or Athena never did talk about their past, "My answer then is no and it still is because if you look around you, all of the people here have improved their lives thanks to you Athena, the one who started this program in honor of her father, Memphis Cosmos." He raised his glass in the air and smiled, "Let us toast to honor Memphis Cosmos and his daughter, to my lovely cousin, Athena Cykes."

The audience cheered, did their own toast to Memphis and Athena while Artie left the stage. Simon looked down at the young girl who had her face turned away, "He really was a sap up there."

"That is true but you sound like you want to cry," Simon said causing Athena to glare at him, "Now that I think about it, we never really did discuss about your father."

"Athena," Artie said approaching her with a smile, "Just think of these people we helped because of you wanting to start something to honor your father. Monsieur Blackquill, may i ask a favor?"

"You may."

"Escort my cousin to her hotel room. I'm sure her bandages need to be check and don't worry," Artie's facial expression reminding the Twisted Samurai of how Detective Fulbright instantly changed, "I'll make sure Nata Coin gets the toughest punishment for attacking you Athena."

"No matter what I say, you'll do it anyway," Athena said shaking her head, "I'll call Monsieur Wright and let Monsieur Justice know tomorrow."

Artie smiled and looked at Blackquill as she walked away, "Do you want to see your madamoilse get angry? Like determined angry?"

"Does Cykes-dono ever get determined outside of the courtroom and not making a fool of herself?" Blackquill asked.

"She has a tattoo for the three people she's determined to prove herself too," Artie deadpanned. "Hey Athena, Nata Coin has stolen money from this program to help pay for her expensive shopping."

Athena stopped and turned around to face Artie and Simon, "Make sure she pays double for what she stole. I will not have this program fall due to some crazy obsessed lady who claims that my mother stole my father from her when my mother was already engaged to him before ever meeting Ms. Coin." She turned back around to leave the event and Blackquill could read the anger in her short steps and the way she was holding herself up.

"Told you Monsieur," Artie replied. "She's leaving and you would much rather be somewhere else. My lady friends need me."

Blackquill watched as Artie started to talk to Ema Skye, her face slowly having a pinkish color dusting her cheeks which soon caused Klavier Gavin to come over. Blackquill's long strides got him outside once he decided to follow Athena, he saw that she was walking towards the hotel that was a good distance away with her hands covering her ears. He quickly caught up to her on her right side as he finally got a good look at her right arm where a quill that was used to write was covered in black and a hawk circling around it. Her hands slowly moved away from her ears as he looked at her and saw that she was about ready to cry.

"Athena," he whispered quietly getting her attention. "Just focus on my heart and my questions. We'll get to the hotel before you know it.. Can you handle that?" She nodded her head, her breathing was quick short breaths, he needed to calm her down quickly. "Explain the tattoo on your left shoulder blade."

"My dad was murdered when I was nine, three months before my birthday. He was the lead vocal but sometimes let someone else sing. The motive was essentially because my father was ready to settle down since mom had found a job she loved and would be a stay-at-home dad. He hated the fact that he wasn't there watching me grow up. Nata Coin and Hammy McStop hated me because they thought I was the reason for my dad wanted to leave. I started the Cosmos Music Program to honor my father."

"There's a hint of a tattoo on your right shoulder isn't there?" He asked. He knew Athena needed to focus on something besides the noise even through his presence helps 'nullify' the sound somehow, it was still too loud.

"Yes, a spaceship with an origami swam, in memory of my mother," Athena responded as her breathing slowly evened out it was still too fast and to short for her companion, "Artie, my cousin and the last of my family, and I are thinking about starting another non-profit program that will bring awareness about the wonders of space. It will also help bring people back to the Space Center."

"Your mother would be proud," Blackquill spoke seeing the lights of their hotel. "And the tattoo on your right arm?"

"You know what-"

"I need to hear it from you plus we are almost there. Just keep focusing on my questions okay?" He interrupted. "The tattoo on your right arm."

Athena was silent as her breathing calmed and her voice wasn't as panic or in pain as before, "That is to honor you and to remind myself of my goals. I knew you was innocent but you took the guilt anyway. Seven years of death hanging over your head, those seven years is all I had to order to save an innocent man who did more for me then anyone else. I know my dad is proud of what I'm doing with the money that I inherited but I don't know about my mother or you."

"I'm sure your mother is very proud of you Athena," Blackquill said as they entered the hotel, "You saved me from a fate I choose to protect you. Plus you are the only worthy defense attorney that is worthy of me challenging me in the courtroom." _I'm proud of you as well._

Athena laughed, "Why, thank you but I'm still new to this. No where near your standards."

"Where is your room?" he asked as they approached the elevator.

"The fourth floor. Why? I'm fine now so thank you. If you want you can go back to the festival."

"I was asked to escort you to your room besides I've missed talking to you," the feeling inside of his heart and voice was filled with pain. "I thought I was going to lose you, the only confirmation I had that you was alive was watching you take on the Payne brothers and Justice-dono's confirming that you still showed up to work." They entered the elevator and watched as the doors close, "I would very much like for you to ask me that question."

"Huh?" Athena looked at him confused, "What question?"

"The one in which you asked three weeks ago," he replied looking at her, "You have my full attention now."

"It will be the last time I ask you," she responded, "Do you think everyone would be happier if I was the one who was killed instead of my mother?"

"No," he grabbed her chin and lifted it up, "Because the friends you made now due to your determination and experiences of still being alive is what saved many people from false charges including me. I would've protected your mother from the charges and she or anybody else wouldn't have been able to save me."

"Thank you Simon," she smiled at him.

"You are also a distraction to my work because I keep thinking about how you sacrificed so much of your life to save me and how I could ever repay you?"

"A kiss might be enough," she said as the elevator doors opened. She moved away from him and pressed the second floor button before exiting the elevator, "or maybe taking it easy on us in the courtroom."

The doors closed before Blackquill could respond who had a smirk forming on his face. He will be more then happy to kiss that young women over giving up on a case, especially since that women is the reason as to why he's still alive and not just from death either, but from himself.

 **~~The end~~**


End file.
